A world without the boy with bread
by Somanyshipssolittletime3
Summary: A world without Peeta Mellark due to the Hunger Games
1. chapter 1

"PEETA! Don't you die on me," I cried into Peeta's chest,"We made it to the end then you turned around and ate those stupid berries! I told you to spit them out but you just said I love you and left me here with you DEAD!" I yell barley able to choke out the last word. I could feel the cameras trained on me and the boy who once told me he loved me.

The boy with the bread gone. He saved my life but I couldn't save his. I could hear the hover plane getting closer and see the ladder lowering. "Goodbye Peeta. I love you." I say as I grab for the ladder hating Peeta for leaving me to live this live without him.

First Rues death, next my first kill to a human, and now Peeta, all in a week. As I grab onto the ladder, it begins to leave the ground taking me with it. Once I am about thirty feet off the ground or higher, I can't tell, I begin to feel the urge to jump. I try to let go but the harder I try the more stuck to the ladder I get.

Once inside the hover plane and I am lose I start to fight back with my fist since I used the last of my arrows to kill Cato. Or save or end his suffering. Depended who you talked to.

After a minute or two I fall unconscious either from exhaustion or something or someone. Hours later I wake up in the Capitol, in the tribute center. A couple seconds later my prep team comes in very cheerful and starts doing my makeup and getting me ready to see Cinna. Wonderful. I leave the arena and have to talk people. Great.


	2. chapter 2

"So Katniss, what was it like out there, hearing the cannons count off for every death?" Asks Ceasar Flickerman.

"It was terrible. Just knowing that that many lives are spent every year to amuse a president!" I responded anger rising in my throat, " AND NOW PEETA IS DEAD BECAUSE OF IT!" I start to stand up to say more, but Ceasar puts in hand in front of me and pushes me back down into the chair.

"I think that's enough. Here comes President Snow everyone!" Says Ceasar as the crowd starts clapping.

"Attention," the presidents voice booms over the audience, "I present Katniss Everdeen with the Victors Crown." As he finishes a huge screen with videos of the other tributes death playing as if to punish me for my win and make the deaths haunt me. When Rues death appears I am barely able to keep myself from crying. At Peetas death I can't hold in the tears anymore. I break out in tears ruining my makeup and wetting my candle dress. I wish Peeta was here.


	3. chapter 3

"Wonderful performance sweetheart." Says Haymitch appearing from behind a corner.

"Are you even sober enough to know what you are saying," I reply tears still on my face, "Because I hate everything about you."

"Calm down you two," says Effie walkingfin from watching in the crowd, " So Katniss, please stop crying and put on a proud face for the cameras then we will be heading out to the tribute center then dropping you of at District 12 until the Victory Tour!"

"Why should I? Peet's is dead for the entertainment of these THINGS." I finish not know what to call the people who populate the Capital. I storm out of the room storing past all the cameras and straight into my room. I take off my beautiful dress and climb in bed not caring the tiniest bit when someone comes and knocks on my door.


	4. chapter 4

I don't leave my room the next day until it is time to climb on to the train. Even then, I dress myself in simple comfy clothes that arnt very noticeable. Black pants, brown long sleeve shirt, a grey vest, and some ankle boots. They were the best thing I could find since I don't have my old ones from home.

"Katniss! Please come out. It is time to board the train and I would rather not fall behind schedule." Says a voice belonging to Effie while knocking on the door.

"One moment." I reply angrily through closed teeth not wanting to have to see anyone, except my family. I want to go home but I don't want to have to see people. Uhh. Guess I have to board unless I want President Snow or someone he sent to come and find me.

As I walk out of the room, I peer around corners and make sure I don't have to see anyone until I board the train. I make it all the way to the kitchen when I hear-

"Sweetheart finally emerges. Shouldn't you be in your way to get on the train or doing one last interview here in the Capital?" Asks Haymitch

"Shouldn't you be sober?" I reply upset. I reach to grab a donut, sureprised when I am not stopped for something I "did wrong". "Just be sober enough to get on the train then drink your hearts desire but stay away from me. I do not want to be covered in your puke." I say butting into the donut walking out of the room to go board the train.

"You got it, sweetheart." Yells back Haymith as I get on the elevator. Thankfully I don't have to see anyone until exit the building, but once I step my foot out the door about a hundered cameras and people appear. I walk by a act like they are all below me.

That is until I see the little girl. She has a cast on her leg and is using crutches. I instantly walk over and start up a short conversation with the child. She replies excitedly to everything. Eventually Effie moves me towards the train then runs to get Haymitch.

Once we finally have everyone and everything on the train we finally move out and start heading District 12. Finally, I can return home. I spend most of the return trip in my room or in the very back car and just look out the window.


	5. chapter 5

Within about a day of staring out the back window of the train we each District 12. Once the train pulls into view of the District. I start heading towards the doors that will let me off this train with all of the memories of Peeta.

"Katniss Everdeen, victor of the the 74th Hunger Games!" I hear someone announce and the crowd begins to cheer as I walk off the train directly towards my family. The crowd cheers even louder.

"Katniss! You won! I knew you could do it!" Says Prim diving into a hug.

"But now Peeta is dead because of some little game to amuse the President and all the people within the Capital. I couldn't save him!" I answer.

"Katniss, he made a choice to sacrifice himself to save you so you could live a happy life. He forgot the rule about the two victors from the same district rule.

He sacrificed himseld so don't live in the pin of the past. Come join the future with new beggings." She finishes and pulls out of the hug so my mother can hug me.

"I love you." she says.

"I love you too. You better have not been there for Prim and not hidden yourself away." I respond.

"I didn't." she replies hope shining in her eyes.

"Good."


	6. chapter 6

A couple weeks after I get back to my home in District 12, it is time for the Victory Tour. I always have hated this tour when people come to the District and talk reading almost the exact same speech to everyone and acting like they care. Ha. As if they really care. This year it's my turn to go act as if I care about all the dead people. The only two I will really care about are Rue and Peeta. I walk over to Haymitchs' home and barge right in and find h asleep on the table with a knife in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. I try shaking him awake but after several minutes of failed attempts I give up and fill a glass with water a pour it on him, taking a step back before he starts cutting the air with the knife.

"You told me to wake you up an hour before the cameras came." I say coldly.

"Without giving me hypothermia." He responds taking off his overshirt and drying himself off best he can with the dry parts of the shirt.

"Just get ready."

"Yes sweetheart." He says as I walk out the front door and towards my house to get ready for the cameras and my big trip around the Capitol.


	7. chapter 7

"Katniss!" Says a perky voice belonging to Effie as she walks into the house followed by my prep team including Cinna.

"It's so good to see you all." I respond calmly, the complete opposite of Effie. Quickly I am ushered into the bathroom and prepped for the cameras that will be showing me climbing aboard the train.

"How are you?" Asks Cinna

"Good. Glad to see you. I was getting sick of all the people here." I remark. I talk to Cinnamon much as I can while getting dressed, before Effie starts banging on the door saying that we are running a couple minutes late. We are quickly ushered to the train station and pushed aboard so we may quickly get going. Time to start the Victory Tour in District 11. The District Rue and Tresh are both from. A District nessesary to the reason I will be talking to their families soon.


	8. chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I was last able to write. I have been so busy with school, band, and cross country and finding new things to read and watch. Here's what I have for you until I get a chance to purplish more!**

"I just have to thank Rue and Thresh for my being here today. I would have been dead a long time ago without them. Rue healed my wounds from the burns I received. Thresh killed a girl to save me and repay me for being there when Rue died. I just wanted to say thank you. Although they are not here now they will live on in our memories. As a thank you I would like to donate a quarter of my victors my pay to the families of both Rue and Thresh." I conclude tears in the corners of my eyes. My voice begins to sound shaky by the end but I made it through. I wipe my sweaty hands off on my dress. This dress is one of my favorites. It feels safe. It feels like Cinna is next to me giving me confidence. I can almost feel Peeta next to me, his spirit giving me confidence. I hear a sound from the crowd, a whistle, the one me and Rue used to know where the other was. Then I see the hand go up. Three fingers held high above the crowd. Within a second I am jerked into the building and the man is dragged onto the stage and shot in the head. Once inside I collapse onto the ground. This is my fault. I shouldn't have given the families the money. None of this would have happened.


	9. chapter 9

The rest of the districts fly by. Get dressed up, say a speech, get a tour of the district, then close out with a meal with important people from the district. Before I know it, it's time for the feast at the Capitol. I get dressed by Cinna in another beautiful dress. Effie comes to meet me and takes me to the presidents mansion where the party will be held.

She shows up in what looks ridiculous outfit I think I have ever seen. It is purple and goes around her head. Her hair is the same color and is done in two buns.

"Is Haymitch coming?" I ask.

"Oh dear heavens no! He would be an embarrassment for me to be seen with and he said he would rather hang out with his alcohol getting drunk," She snaps quickly, "Now come along. The party in your favor has already started and you are the guest of honor!" She walks at a brisk pace with me trailing trying to keep up.

"Is this it or do we have another 8000 steps?" I ask annoyed with sore feet from my heels that Effie told Cinna I needed to wear even after I begged him not to make me wear them. We had climbed what felt like thousands of steps, but really it was only about 50.

"We are here Katniss. Remember to smile!" She says happily.


	10. chapter 10

**SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I️ LAST PUBLISHED! *DODGES CATCHING FIRE BOOK* IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK, BAND, AND SPORTS AND JUST HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LETS BEGIN READING!**

I️ walk in and it feels like all eyes are on me. From a corner, I️ hear someone begin to clap and the sound spreads around the room. I wish I could hide my face, but Effie would be chewing me out, so I hold my head high and walk towards Cinna. He smiles and walks towards me.

"Hello, Cinna,"I say .

"You sure do dress up nice, Katniss," He responds, "My dress seems to fit you well."

"I love it so much." I respond fingering the sleeves.

"Well, your welcome." He responds.

He walks away and my prep team walks up to me, clearly having had too many drinks.

"Hey Katniss," They say stumbling around, "You should eat some of the food, its very good. Once your full, then you can drink this and then continue eating!"

"Thanks for the information." I️ say and walk towards the tables of food.

"Hello Katniss," I️ hear a voice say from behind me, "May I️ dance with you?"

"I️ suppose I️ have nothing else to do." I️ say trying to sound almost annoyed. The rest of the night flies by fast as can be. Thankfully. Effie finds me after another hour or two. We drag Haymitch away from the liquor and leave after saying many goodbyes.

 **Thank you for sticking with me this long! So sorry for the bad plot in this capter. I'll try to write again soon...er...**


	11. chapter 11

**I️ wrote this as soon as I️ got the chance so it wouldn't be like a month since the last chapter was published :) I️ want to quickly thank all of you who have been actually reading this (even though it's super bad)**

Once we return back to the tribute center, I️ quickly fall into my bed after showering. The next morning I️ am woken by an young girl. An avanox. The Capitol cuts out the tongues of rebels and then become slaves. It is the worst punishment I️ have ever seen or heard of. She is the same one from my time before the Hunger Games.

After getting into comfortable travel clothes, I️ walk out to the dining room and start grabbing food and piling it onto my plate.


End file.
